The Grinning Fox And His Porcelain Dolls
by falling moonlight
Summary: Living forever is a simple thing." Marada said, linking his hands together in a bridge infront of his face, his red eyes boring into the snake. "It's Immortality that's the issue." Naru/sasu naru/ita naru/Uchiha and oro-chanxEVERY ONE! jk, jk!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hello everyone!^^ yes, i am alive (sadly) and yes i am still writting (sadly). i'm actualy working on three one shots and the next chapters to MS, but sadly my word died. T^T it has expired, so, till i can buy it offically, i'm writting on Notepad. don't. ever. try. it.

but, i'm rambling (slightly). this is a new thing i'm trying. i've figured out two issues with my MS stories (besides i suck) and thats, 1) i got committement issues, and 2) i write too fast! i just rush through'em before either you or i know exactly whats going on!

so!! i'm ganna try writting this story in short short chapters with more recent updates. hopefully i can finish it at a story pace, and as i go along, i'm ganna try to lengthen each chapter a little more. and as such!

i hope you enjoy the story (though i don't expect much for the first chapter, it's pretty vague) (a cookie to whoever guesses right who the man is ;)) and please review!^^

**((oh, and ps.! for people who have sorta (i think) weak stomachs, please just don't start reading this! its going to get really, really, really, really, (ect., ect.) really bloody (*cough* graphic*cough*) in around . . . . 3(?) chapters, and i don't like springing that stuff on any body. of course, the chapter will me marked, but it won't matter, its important to the plot (just thought of it^^).)**

((oh and pss.! i'm still looking for a beta. more for some one to make me move my ass, but still, a beta!^^ if your interested, please PM me. . . . I'M BEGGING YOU!!!! HELP ME!!!! ok, good day^^))

chapter:

rating: k

disclaimer: do not own. . . . idiot. . .

warning:. . . . there isn't one. . .

--------------

Snow fell from the white sky in big fat flakes like the shaved off skin from a burn victim, and the man stood in the enter of the room, head raised to the closed sky. He sighed in peace at the storm, emotionless in the raging winds that blew around him, but never seemed to touch him. Nothing did. Neither the snow that fell from above or the snow that enclosed his ankles. He was immaculate, his cloths neat, his hair orderly.

" Uchiha-san." A voice called from a sudden light that was brighter than the lightened night sky. It opened from his left side and he ignored it, standing like a statue pulled from a temple in Greece. "Sir, Orochimaru-sama has arrived."

At this he moved, came unfrozen from the time and place, turning his head towards the open door. The dark, stormy winter night disappeared to show a circular metal room, and he stepped outside of the purple box that had been drawn into the floor with a flowing liquid that neither grew, nor dry-ed.

He moved gracefully towards the man, glaring death at the world with cold, emotionless eyes, much like the Storm he had just been in. The man in the door was a black blob of shadow, that became clearer the closer he got, silver hair in a horse tail, an overly large lab coat thrown over his shoulders. A smile was settled onto his blue tinged lips, but his eyes were blocked by glasses that glittered in the light, shadowing out anything that could have been seen in them.

He moved to pause beside him, but the Doctors mouth was already moving, the smile fitted to his lips loosely, so he simply continued on, not looking at the man, the hallway he passed into filled with similar looking and dressed people.

"He's waiting in your office."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok, chapter two. damn internet . . . -_-*

chapter two

rating: k+

disclaimer: do not own.

warnings: nothing yet. annoying chicks, lack of morals (though your not shown why), blah.

-----------------

The tunnels that the Uchiha walked through were all the same, like wondering fingers dug too far into the sand. The Center started on the surface, and then expanded for miles under the earth, hidden from the eyes of politicians, the public, and any "good doer" that might get in the way with "ethics and morals", whatever those were. The Uchiha Center was a multi-purpose medical building that had been built at the turn of the century and had been expanding ever since.

On the surface, it was a medical facility dedicated to the research and solution of the present days diseases, bacterium and viruses. Two miles south was the Uchiha Firm, a large practice of the worlds best lawyers that practiced law from state to government and fought everything from family to homicide. And three miles west of both buildings was the Uchiha company that created everything the public could ask or demand for. From A to Z and everything in between. All for a price, of course.

But it was beneath this triangle that the tunnels lied, with entrances to all three buildings and a few other choice shops. And it was beneath these prospering buildings that the true earner of the Uchiha fortune was made, in shady dealings of war and drugs and 'Beings'. The tunnels expanded another fifty miles into the earth, another thirty floors for its workers that wondered it's halls, and still, below that, there are ten floors that very few know of and all those people could be counted with one hand.

And so the Uchiha, clan head in the year 3067, made his way with a certain ness that only the architect had had. The hallway he had entered into had been surprising short for the building, and at the end of the hall was an elevator that few were privileged too. It opened immediately for him and closed as soon as he had passed through its steel doors. His hand passed over a pad in the way at the closed doors side, and he passed through two of the secret floors and up and up.

Forty minutes later he was once more walking down a hallway, the brownish golden carpet with small red diamonds softening the sounds of his sure foot steps. Beside him his civilian secretary fought for his attention, but his eyes never looked away from the path in front of him, and his ears were closed to all. he passed door ways that stood open, men in expensive, tailored suits bowing to him in respect, but his find filled with thoughts of things and places and creatures, all of which resided in lower floors.

He reached dark wooden doors, guards on either side bowing and opening them for him, an the stepped into his office, staring disdainfully at the man that sat in the hard backed guest seats before his mahogany desk.

"Ah, Marada-san. so glad you could make it."


End file.
